In conventional liquid crystal display apparatuses and organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display apparatuses, each point (pixel) displays color via a plurality of subpixels by means of light mixing. For example, each pixel consists of one red subpixel, one green subpixel and one blue subpixel (RGB mode).
In order to improve the visual effect, people have put forward higher and higher requirement on the resolution (the number of pixels in unit area) of the display apparatus. This requires the size of subpixel to be smaller and smaller. However, the size of subpixel cannot be reduced without limit due to process limitation.
To improve the display effect in the case that the subpixel size is fixed, people propose a virtual display design in a Rainbow arrangement manner. In this design, the arrangement manner of the RGB (Red, Green, Blue) subpixels is the RGB Rainbow arrangement manner. As shown in FIG. 1, the display panel comprises pixel groups 1 arranged in a matrix which consist of a plurality of subpixels. The respective pixel groups 1 comprise four row and three columns of subpixels, which are red subpixels R, green subpixels G and blue subpixels B; blue subpixels B, red subpixels R and green subpixels G; green subpixels G, blue subpixels B and red subpixels R; blue subpixels B, red subpixels R and green subpixels G, respectively; gate lines Gate connected to the subpixels of respective rows, data lines Data connected to the subpixels of respective columns, and operational amplifiers 2 connected to the respective data lines Data in one-to-one correspondence. As compared to the traditional display panel, the above display panel virtually designed can reduce the number of subpixels by a third while achieving the same display effect by means of such particular Rainbow subpixel arrangement manner and corresponding virtual algorithm.
However, since the above virtual display panel is different from the traditional display panel in that the same data line Data is connected with subpixels of three different colors (R, G, B), the operational amplifiers 2 need to output data signals to the subpixels of respective colors connected to the corresponding data line successively according to the scanning order. In this way, when displaying a picture of solid color (i.e. the grayscale values of R, G, B are all fixed values), the previous row of the green subpixels G may be red subpixels R and may also be blue subpixels B. When the grayscale values of R, G, B are all different, the grayscale values outputted by the same operational amplifier are jumping all the time. For example, when R=0, G=127, B=255 or R=255, G=127, B=0, the grayscale value 127 outputted by the operational amplifier to the green subpixels G may result from jumping from 0 of the previous row, and may also result from jumping from 255 of the previous row. Although at last the grayscale values of the green subpixels G in the entire display panel are all 127, jumping from 0 to 127 actually requires more electrical charges charging the green subpixels G than jumping from 255 to 127, such that the brightness of the green subpixels G with a grayscale value of 127 which jumps from 0 is higher than that of the green subpixels G with a grayscale value of 127 which jumps from 255, thereby visually presenting bright and dark horizontal stripes and influencing the display effect of the display panel.